


The Life of The Cat

by Amelia_Tayles



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Angst, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Tayles/pseuds/Amelia_Tayles
Summary: Slight AU. Selina has found herself stuck in a world she doesn't understand. She becomes the Cat; an alias to take revenge on Gotham but after a tragic event she realizes she needs to be more: the thing she never wanted to be. Selina/Bruce rated E for scenes of violence/some of the later sexy scenes. Written from Selina's POV. DISCLAIMER : I own nothing bar any OC that might be included.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

Something I have always considered myself good at is running. Although these guys are fast. I burst through the doors of the church; running forward towards the altar. Surely they won't find me here. How did I get here? I mean where did it all go wrong? People have died because of me. They have died for a selfish little orphan who was too vain to see the error of her ways.

Why did I let her get the reins? My life had literally been mistake after mistake; hell even I was a mistake. This all boils down to one person. The Cat. No I can't blame her; this is as much my fault as it is hers. She is me; just a part of the shades that are my life. And I of course decided to do something I regretted; I didn't go with the Batman. Bruce Wayne; who woulda thought huh? Actually once you know, you do wonder how you didn't notice in the first place. He is kinda like me, an orphan, though his wealth saved him from becoming what I have become. Yet he trusts me; enough so that he even lets me go. 

Is it weird for me to say that I think I love him. I know I loved them both. He treats me like I am human, he makes me feel desired. He is the only person who has ever trusted me completely. And then he offered you a way out now and what did you do? Threw it all back in his face. 

So, here we are in this cold, dark church; all because you were so convinced that you are better than you are. My life has never been that important; I was just a little squirt that tried to run away from life and now I am nothing more than a self-obsessed jerk. I even have the cheek to resent the only people I have to call family. 

Holly. Will you hate me? After all the horrible things that have happened to you; do you now resent me? I mean you should I am really as terrible as they come. All I seem to do is break your heart; but I do love you. You are my best friend and I am going to do this for you. Because you deserve a life without me; I am nothing but trouble. 

There is just one more person that needs to be mentioned. Selina Kyle. Not the person I am now but the old me; the person who shaped me. The person, I was convinced, that was weaker than me. But I see the truth now; you are the strongest person I have ever known and I let you down; spoiled your name. I am trapped in a world that I need to understand. So far it has shown me no mercy. I understand this now; that these events in my life are trying to shape me. They are pushing me to be the person I need to be. That is why I have met all these people. They all provide me with something; Holly showed me my strength and showed me my protectiveness towards my friendships, she is an honest, loving person and she deserves happiness, I want to give her that. And luckily for me, life has thrown me a lifeline in the form of Bruce. He has shown me compassion and love and I have never felt like this before. Cherished. Although I have screwed that up with my arrogant attitude. I can't get that image out of my head - the look of hurt and betrayal on his face when I said all those things. Nasty things said with no remorse. 

Now all I can think of is how much I need to escape this place. 

I can't find a way out, Jesus why don't they build more alternative exits for churches. Shit, they have found me. Why the hell would they come here? There are more than before, a lot more and I can feel them getting closer; I don't have much more time. So here is my story; my progression from Selina Kyle to the Cat. Although she hasn't been strong as I'd hoped. Here they come; its show time, the curtain is away to be drawn, the big finale. I don't want to ruin the show so why don't we start at the beginning.


	2. New Beginnings

_Let's skip the sob story of the poor little orphan left on her own to survive. I was just a girl, trying to survive in one of the worst parts of Gotham; it happens to a lot more girls than people realise. All you need to know is that I started stealing because I thought I would be good at it. In the East End you have two choices; you either live a life of crime or you live in fear. I was fed up with living in fear._ _What I didn't expect to find was how addictive it would be, or how naturally good I would be at it. The first few heists that I pulled were quite successful. No point in giving you all the boring details; what you need to know is: I got a fair bit of cash. Enough to buy some fancy new tech and possibly a nice new suit. I need some form of identity. So if I get caught I have something to hide behind, some kind of alias so that I am safe._

I threw myself on the bed in my crumby little apartment. The East End; this is where I have spent my whole life. Poverty has followed me wherever I've gone but not anymore. I am getting some cash and I am blasting out of this city; _ I was going to travel the world. Paris, Tokyo, Rome; I could've gone wherever I wanted and there wouldn't have been anything there to stop me _ . It was the time to be selfish; it wasn't like anyone in this godforsaken city cared about me.  _ Or so I thought. _ I gave a long sigh and picked myself off my bed and hit the streets for some much needed inspiration.   
  
This part of Gotham really is a pit for the ugly. The streets are littered with death; from failed shops to the stench of yet another drug deal gone horribly wrong. This place really is a tip. It isn't until that moment when I see them; “Working Girls”. Perhaps one of the nicest names they are given. Do you want a list of the other names they are referred to? Cause I could be here for quite awhile. And I can't begin to describe the conflicting emotions I feel for them, because I know of their pain and their fear. They are treated like the scum of the earth and people don't even know their stories. They just assume that they are all junkies that need money for their next fix. I know that isn't always the case; some are single mothers who need to feed their kid, others are runaways with no other way of income. No one thinks of that; but why should they? Because that would mean that these women could be someone’s sister, daughter, and society knows better than to treat women as equals, don’t they? They would treat them like victims and nobody wants that, do they? Especially these women; because they are strong and they know how to handle themselves. The job pays well, especially if you know who to target and how to defend yourself. I need to stop sympathising with them because the storm will still hit them, because they deserve it just as much as the rest of the scum in this city. And that is when I see her.   
  
Holly Robinson. Nice enough girl. She has one of those school girl crushes on me; it's cute, but when I see her I think of Maggie, even thinking of her causes a cold wind to roll down my back. It's when I see girls like her and when I walk these streets that I realise how much I hate this place. Why should a nice girl like that have to struggle to survive? She's a runaway - the minute her parents' found out she was a lesbian they kicked her out. She was completely alone until I found her; cowering in an alley, barely skin and bones. Much to my displeasure I trained her up and fed her; so she could start making money of her own. I have yet to tell her about my new found life of crime; this is something I can't train her for. This is going to be my own thing; no one is getting a share of the excitement, the adrenaline that it creates within me. Selfish, I know I just don't care.   
  
"Hey Selina."   
  


"Hey Holly, how is it tonight?"   
  


"Slow. Where you been? I haven't seen you out in a while."   
  


"Just around, you know me."   
  
The scary thing is just how much she does know me; I mean, she is the only person I have entrusted to share some of the stories of my life with. I can see one of my regulars turning the corner in his black sedan. Now this guy likes it rough; I'm not talking whips, leather, bondage, I’m talking really shady shit. The kind of man who wants to slap you around a bit, treat you like you’re an animal. It’s so typical, men, they have to take a woman and degrade her until she is nothing but a shell of herself. Weak. Most of the people that look for women like these are usually the uglier characters. A lot of them like to inflict pain onto these women so they get some release from they're stressful lives; it makes them feel like big men.   
  


"Hello there." 

There is literally a layer of grease that follows this guy everywhere that's how sleazy he is. I have to repress a gag whenever he opens his mouth.   
  


"Hi Mick."   
  


"You free?"   
  


I want to scream it, tell him; no I don't work like that anymore. But I can't; not without blowing my secret. 

"Nah that's me finished for the night."   
  


"Oh alright. What about your friend?" 

We both turn to face Holly. I hope to god she doesn't say yes; I taught her better. She has seen me after a night with him, helped stitch me up, but the suspense in the air is killing me; heavier than the gravity holding us in place. Do the right thing Holly.

  
"Sure I'm free."

  
Goddamn it Holly! I don't speak; I just watch her get into the car. It's her mistake not mine. I watch as the car takes off, slowly I turn and walk away with the slightest bit of regret forming.   
  
I continued to walk forward until I reached a Newspaper stall; a worn out, off coloured green one, barely held together by its rusting nails. I scan the headlines quickly; when a headline catches my eye. I think it's about me: 'Mysterious Cat Burglar Strikes Again.' The article then goes on to explain the small links between the place I hit last night and the ones that I had done earlier in the month. I can't quite put my finger on why; but I am completely drawn to the headline. Something about it is setting off fireworks in my head. It accurately describes what I am; sneaky and unseen; surely this is the kind of thing that an alias is based on right? The Cat Burglar? No too boring; it's literally a description of what I am. But what about the Cat? That has a ring to it; I like it. It suggests stealth and ferocity; it's feminine and cutesy but at the same time you know not to cross its path. I didn't think it would be that easy to pick an identity. I turn instinctively and start heading back towards my apartment; a smirk playing at the sides of my mouth. I suppose I've got some planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	3. The Beginning of the Storm

  
Ouch! God, I hate sewing. Next time I am buying an outfit; I am not going through this again. So far it had taken me an hour, several hundred pricks to my fingers, and I finally I was done. I decided to go with purple; it'll make me stand out; I won't blend in with the rest of the freaks in this city. Maybe the Bat will think I am one of the Joker's crew. That could at least get him off my scent for a few days.   
  
I haven't spoken to Holly for a while now. I haven't heard from Holly since she got into Mick's car. Ok, so now I am getting worried. _No, Selina leave it alone, the girl can handle herself; let's not baby her_ . Tonight is the night; the first night of the storm. My storm. The only question is who is going to be my first victim. I mean do I single out one solitary person, or do I go for a group. I could really shake things up and go straight for all their money. Hit everyone where it hurts, all at the same time. It would be a very bold statement: showing that no one is safe. Now I’m getting excited; it's not only going to be challenging and dangerous; it's going to be fun. Giving a large exhale I lean back onto my bed. I felt sleep drawing me closer into its arms; it wasn't long until I was in a deep slumber.   
  
It is about eleven by the time I wake up; and already I can feel the chill that is following the night. I jump quickly out of bed and start pulling on the parts of my new suit: the purple skin tight, long sleeved top with gloves I had sewn into the wrists, the black high waisted yoga pants and the purple converse. I walk to my full length mirror to admire my handiwork. _Fuck, I forgot._ Walking back over to my closet, I open the doors and pull out one of my old leather jackets. I carve into the fabric, taking care not to slide too much off course. I pick up the two pieces of newly cut leather and sew them together, _God I should have done this earlier_ . I cut slits into the sides and thread through the black elastic, another quick couple of stitches and making sure the elastic was secure, I walk back to the mirror and take it all in. Perfect. This is really it. I have started; I am no longer a victim, I am now the villain. A figure for people to fear. The Cat will strike tonight; she will be fierce and have no remorse; she will be beautiful. Now that I see her, I can appreciate all the work that has been put in to make her. Selina, you are going to be so proud of me. I grab a backpack and head to my window. Next stop: Charme Jewellers.   
  
Running on rooftops is a lot harder than they portray in movies. It is, however, by far the quickest way to travel by foot but, damn it is exhausting. _The only thing that kept me going was the excitement of that night. It was filling my energy; and knowing that by the next day, people were going to know who I was._ The city looked so beautiful from up here, the buildings seemed to sparkle in the nighttime, but I would not be lulled by this display, this town is crooked, evil and unfair. I had absolutely no intentions on staying here. After a good twenty minutes of running I stopped on the rooftop just opposite the jewellers. _To be honest I should've known that the chill I felt earlier was a warning; but I was naïve and foolish._   
  
It didn't take long at all to break into the jewellers and get into the safe. _Now that I think of it, they did have some pretty flimsy locks._ Inside the safe was truly a thing of beauty; better than any description I had ever heard. All the jewels from rubies to sapphires, they were glistening like frost during the start of winter, as far as the eye could see. To say I was taken back would be an impressive understatement. There were rings, necklaces and bracelets showered in all these beautiful stones. _The only thing I could think of was the big fat paycheck I was going to receive after that heist_ . I took off the backpack and filled it to the brim.   
  
I grabbed the diamonds mostly, I knew that they would get the best price, but that was after I made sure I grabbed the largest stones first. After all that I realised I should have taken a bigger bag, there were still bucket loads of the stuff. Unfortunately though the only room I had left was whatever space I had in my pockets and whatever I could put onto my body. So that is what I did. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had but I got more money out of it. I unfastened my belt and started threading through some bracelets. _At the time I didn't realise how heavy they were, so when I refastened the belt, I was a little more than surprised at the weight._   
  
Once I was satisfied with the stash I had grabbed, I turned on my heel and headed for the door of the safe. Thinking to myself just how easy it had all been. _I had not realised how wrong I was, my night was about to get a hell of a lot tougher. Looking back on that night I realise now: it shaped me, more so than all of the nights I spent doing these little heists_ . I could feel it; this was going to make a difference in my life. Whether it is a good or a bad one has yet to be decided.   
  
I walked further into the store to get to the air vent that I entered through. Only to my disappointment I was no longer alone. I was not the only one that decided that tonight was a good night to hit this place. I was outnumbered, from what I could see there were two of them. Both men, and kitted out with balaclavas and full black attire. They looked like stereotypical thieves; it was quite upsetting. _I mean come on boys, put in at least a little effort._   
  
"Right guys, we only got a few hours to pull this off so stay focused." 

So the big, buff guy must be their leader right? _Wrong_ . _The leader was on the roof, prepping the next two guys to come down, I made an assumption, one that would later cause me harm._ They then proceeded to make a load of noise with various 'shushes' and 'be quiet” in between. So I decided to get all cocky. I hopped onto a countertop and sat waiting for one of them to notice. Several moments passed and ironically enough, none of them noticed, so I decided to put on a show, I loudly cleared my throat.   
  
"Hello, there boys."   
  


"What the?"  
  


"I didn't realise I had company, I would have put the stove on"  
  
I felt the grin across my face. It was one of those ear to ear grins. I was more than happy with how this was going.   
  
"Are you lost, little lady?"   
  


"I think you will find I was here first, maybe it's you who is lost."  
  


"She's got a mouth on her, I like that. They are the ones that usually scream."  
  
 _Even to this day I can feel the cringe that ran through my body. Facially there was no change; but my insides were doing summersaults. I wanted to hurt him, and hurt him bad._   
  
"Now, now is that any way to speak to a lady?"   
  


"I think it's time we put that smart little mouth of yours to good use."  
  
That is when they both decided to strike. They were quick but I was quicker and it wasn't long until they were both on their asses. I walked over to the one who did all the talking and placed my foot on his throat.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  


"I'm the Cat. It was a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
With that I delivered a swift kick to his head knocking him out cold. I jumped into the air vent and started the slow and long ascend to the roof.   
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here huh?"   
  
Like I said, I instantly regretted at that moment that I assumed I had finished the job. Before I even knew what was going on, I had been grabbed, my arms locked behind my back.   
  
"She's pretty, ain't she boys?"   
  
His finger patted me on the cheek, I jerked my face away slightly in disgust and that prompted a laugh from him. There were various noises of approval and agreement. It was this kind of behaviour that made me resentful towards men. Them thinking that I am nothing more than a 'defenceless woman'. So it was time to show them different. I stomped on the foot of the man holding me before quickly spinning and kicking him in the crotch, leaping forward and proceeding to roundhouse kick the next one, in the face of course, who had run to restrain me. The leader on the other hand, had actually caught me off guard and rather forcefully threw me to the ground. I winced slightly as the bracelets on my belt jabbed into my lower stomach.   
  
"Oh, seems I wasn't the only one who planned a job here. That is some lovely looking jewellery you are wearing. It's a shame that I can't let you keep it."   
  
There was a sharp pain in my side as his foot made contact with my form. It hurt. My eyes stung with tears, but I fought them back. He was not going to see me cry.   
  
"This is why I hate bitches like you. Can’t you just join the rest of your pathetic kind, standing on street corners and fucking whoever pays you. That is all you are good for, but no, instead you decided to poach into my territory. You will always be inferior, you stupid, fucking slut!"   
  
With each sentence he delivered yet another blow. Ribs, face, there was no mercy as he rained his fire upon me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet.   
  
"Just as I thought, nothing more than a pathetic little whore. I got an idea how about you get on your knees and….. Hurgg!"

  
And with that I fell to my knees. I had heard the cape as he landed. I hadn't even registered what had happened. He descended like a shadow engulfing my attacker. I was hurt, but I pushed myself to my feet. I would not be viewed smaller than him. I marched towards the figure and my attacker. I swiftly moved the dark shadow out of the way to deliver a harsh elbow to the face of my attacker knocking him out. I turned to face this dark knight. Batman. The name struck fear into the criminal underworld but not me. I threw my fist at him but he caught it and gently let me go.   
  
"I didn't need your help."   
  


"That's not what it looked like to me." 

His voice was like velvet; but cold and calculated. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress; I can take care of myself."  
  


"I never doubted that." 

_To this day I still don't understand how he can do that. Barely say anything but having it say so much_. I turned on my heel to walk away; but I was pulled back.

"I can't let you take those."  
  


"After the night that I've had I think I deserve them." 

I tried to walk away again but his grip had not yet loosened. _God, he is stubborn_ . I removed my belt and gave him the jewellery I had on my person; refusing to give up the backpack.   
  
"And the bag."   
  


"I'm going to a slumber party; I had to pack some things." 

  
The face he shot me just screamed unimpressed. It made me smirk. He held his hand out assuming that I would give it to him. I was at a loss, I had no idea what to do, so I did the one thing I thought would work. I used the element of surprise. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him towards me and let our lips touch. I felt his body freeze up and it made me grin into the kiss. Breaking of the kiss I walked backwards climbing down the fire escape and walking away. _I knew he wouldn't chase me that night; I felt his eyes on me until I was out of his line of sight_. I looked up and saw the signal calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Happy Holidays Folks!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	4. The Fire Ignited

“I’m going to a slumber party; I had to pack some things.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.”

“Now come on Dark Knight, live a little.”

With that I saw him go even stiffer. A smirk plays on my lips.

“Have you never wanted to do something bad? Something so bad that you know would feel so good. Come on, let’s do something really, really bad”

My voice got softer and more airy as I ended the sentence. I could hear the fabric of his gloved hand creak as he tightened his fists.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

He moved forward pinning me against a wall, eager hands exploring the curves of my body, each movement sending an engulfing flame of pleasure throughout my body, building up until I felt the fire overwhelming me. I could feel myself giving in to his movements, my ears ringing with the sound of his hot rugged breath, getting louder and louder and loud...

My eyes shot open, slightly confused for a moment that I was in my own apartment and not on the rooftops with the caped crusader.  _ Jesus fucking Christ Selina where did that come from?  _ I turned and grabed my phone off the bed side table turning off the alarm,  _ fuck its already 1300? _

I pulled myself out of bed, forcing myself into the shower. You’d think I’d be more exhausted than I am but the night before was so thrilling, the training had been paying off. Small aches and pains from where I had been hit, but overall I felt great. I just wanted to rush out and do it again, but I knew I had to wait, I had to be smart about it. The tepid water cascaded down my body, my mind aimlessly drifted back to that dream. I mean can you blame me? Nothing is hotter than a chase and we were playing the old classic; cops and robbers. I shook the thoughts from my head and stepped out.

I walked back into my bedroom, towel wrapped round my body, I walked straight up to the mirror to inspect the damage, some minor bruising but nothing noticeable, nothing too obvious, in the reflection I saw the backpack and I felt the smile creep on my lips.  _ Pull yourself together Selina.  _ I walked over to it and inspected the goods, not as much as I would have wanted but it would have to do, I was lucky to get away with anything at all, he really could have stopped me, but clearly something more important went on that night.

I shrugged off the thought and threw on some baggy clothes, put the backpack on and headed out. In those earlier days, I was a little more reckless when it came to moving product, something I would learn in a very hard way, so I went where I always went to, the Westfield Pawn Shop.

“So yeah, she died a few months ago and I just don’t want these anymore.”

“Uh huh.”

_ Bitch. _

“I’ll give you $1,000 for the lot.”

“You’re kidding…”

“Nope.”

“This is some good quality stuff, like I said my mom has been collecting all of this since she was a little girl.”

“Look, none of this stuff is older than a couple of years. You can tell by the cut of the gems the style of the jewelry itself.”

“I…”

“I’m taking a risk cause this is good stuff, don’t treat me like I’m an idiot.”

There is a pause.  _ Fuck.  _ I had no choice.

“I’ll take it.”

I almost took the door off its hinges slamming it shut.  _ Fuck. _ So stupid. I should’ve known better than to try and talk my way around it. Couldn’t go back there, too risky now. She’d recognise me now, she caught me off guard in a lie. $1000?! That didn’t even cover a fraction of what I needed. I needed more work and I needed it quickly.  _ Well I could always… _ I stopped myself before I even finished the thought,  _ absolutely not, never again. _

It was right then, when I almost broke the promise I made to myself that I got that feeling. That sinking dread. Why hadn’t I seen Holly yet? Knowing the kind of scum that Mick was, I knew she would come and see me after. She was a talker, not suited for this kind of life, but smart enough to know to grin and bear it. It had been almost a full day, and whilst that wasn’t unusual for Mick it was for Holly not at least checking in.

_ Selina, pull yourself together. Stop. She made a choice. She’s an adult. She’ll turn up when she turns up. _

I needed to get all these thoughts outta my head, so I thought fuck the risk, and I climbed to the rooftops. With my scarf covering the lower half of my face I built up the momentum and hurled myself across the rooftops, I could feel my heart pounding, the excitement and adrenaline pumping through my body with every jump. I was getting so used to this feeling, the power it gave me, and the more I did it the better it felt, the further I could jump. It was intoxicating. And the best part, it was all mine, no one knew who I was or where I was but no one would ever have guessed that this was what I was doing. No longer did I feel helpless, no longer did I feel like I was stuck, I could go anywhere, be anyone; I felt drunk on that power of self. 

After a while, I found myself stopping, sitting on the edge of a building and looking down at crowds below. Each of them in their own stories, running around doing their own things, if I had any gravitating feelings of community I would’ve stopped the Cat in her tracks, but I was not willing to give that up. The power she gave me was so great, it made me feel indestructible, and as far as I was concerned every single one of those people below deserved to feel the wrath. They were the woman who gave me looks for doing what I had to do, the men who catcalled me and undressed me with their eyes, they all passed judgement on me, so it was time for me to return the favour.

I got up and swivelled on my heel and headed off the rooftop and into the main part of town. Busy and bustling as always. Market stalls set up almost randomly, I passed through the crowd looking for some sort of inspiration. 

I’ve lived in the East End for most of my life. I was raised in these streets, I think that it’s one of the main reasons I am the woman I am. There is a coldness to these streets at night, any sense of progression or community has been wiped away. Men and women sell their bodies, a river of blood flows down the streets and the next morning it's all forgotten about. There is no time for grief whilst people are this poor, you gotta just pick yourself up, dust yourself off and be what you need to be that day.

What I really needed was a different target, something bigger, tougher to pull off, I always pushed myself. Then I saw it, it took me all of a minute to see the plan clear as day. An Ancient Roman exhibit at the National History Museum of Gotham huh? I’m sure there are a few items there that could go missing, end up at a random auction house under a false name. I felt the grin spread from ear to ear.

It’s funny how easy it is to get blueprints for a public building. I don’t even have to break any laws to do it. I sat on the couch with a cup of coffee and looked through the layout. So I laid the plan out. I would need to gain access through the duct on the roof,  _ tight squeeze but I’d manage _ , the duct followed through into the exhibit hall but it would be a twenty foot drop to the ground, but as I looked closer I realised that there was a marble ledge all along the top part of the walls of the building, which would mean no drop.  _ Ok this is starting to look a little easier. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	5. An Innocence Broken

The face to face with the caped crusader taught me a couple things. Firstly; never underestimate the power of surprise. Secondly; don't go for the obvious attack. He was quick, a lot more so than I had ever interpreted. I was so angry at the fact that he had intervened; yeah it didn't look so good but that didn't mean I needed help. Who was he to jump in and save me? I don't need a hero, I have never needed one. No one has ever cared for me ever. Well no one but… Where is Holly?   
  
Everywhere I went came up with nothing. The girls didn't know anything, they didn't even care that much. Not that you could blame them, just means more money for them. For all I knew Mick might have just had so much fun, he had kept her for a few days. It wouldn't have been the first time it happened.  _ I knew though that this wasn't the case. I should have trusted my instincts. I was stupid and rash and it was entirely my fault; she should never forgive me and yet for some reason she does, I don’t deserve someone like her _ . My stupidity pulled me off the hunt as I thought 'Nah she'll be fine.'   
  
I headed to Jo's Gym _ , an old place to say the least, at the time I loved it there. I had trained in that building for many years; I used it at first for self-defence whilst I was working the streets, but that developed as I did. I started to get engrossed in fighting techniques and the more I learned the thirstier I got to try different forms of martial arts. I had started off doing boxing which evolved into Judo and even went as far as capoeira. Before I knew it I was experienced in at least five types of martial arts and I thought that my stamina was at its peak. _ These training sessions at the gym could be three to four hours at a time. Every day was different: I idiotically believed that what I was doing would work.   
  
"Hey Selina."   
  


"Hey Pete."   
  


"You in for the usual?"   
  


"As always."   
  


"You free this Friday night?"   
  


"No I'm not Pete."   
  


"What is it going to take for you to go on a date with me?"   
  


"I'll catch you later Pete."  
  
I feel bad for Pete; he tries so hard. It's not that I don't like him; I mean he is cute. Tall, copper coloured hair and nice hazel eyes. I just can't get attached to people: because I’d want to spare them and no one in this city deserves to be spared. They have all wronged me; in their own way.  
  
I walked further into the gym and glanced back and looked at Pete; _he is clearly a little upset that I keep turning him down. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do feel a little bad about it._ I tried to quickly brush off the guilt and proceeded to do my workout. God, I really need to stop overthinking things.  
  
After the workout session, I headed back to the apartment and fell into a deep slumber. I woke up in a cold sweat and almost a scream; my head still fuzzy on what had actually happened. Then the images came back to me; a nightmare of my past. The last night that I sold myself, to be precise. _It was that night that I promised myself that I would no longer be a victim._ I pulled myself off my bed and looked out the window. A single snowflake falls, leading the battalion that is the rest of the snowflakes into the battle against the unsuspecting ground. It was exactly one year ago on that day: and I didn't even realise it. Somewhere deep down I knew, I just refused to let it get through.  
  
I headed to my wardrobe to adorn that already so familiar outfit. I had only worn it once but I already felt a connection; it had already made itself to be my second skin. It made me feel powerful, beautiful and complete. I walked past the full body mirror and paused; looking at myself. I don't mean a 'damn I look good' look; I mean a proper look at what I had become. At that moment I was so proud of myself and I felt that there was nothing that could stop me. _Now I feel sick to my stomach at myself; the arrogance and the down right idiocy._  
  
It wasn't long until I was running along rooftops once more. The snow had provided the streets with a blanket; which meant I had to be slightly more careful. Almost on cue I slipped almost falling the ledge and into a whole new world of pain. I pulled myself up and gave myself a quick dust-off. _Well that would have been embarrassing if anyone saw._  
  
I continued running until I reached my destination; The Natural History Museum of Gotham. _I had never appreciated history; I didn't care, to be perfectly frank. I really should have, I could have made so much more money._ _What is with this recurring sense of ignorance?_ _  
_  
I broke into the Museum with no trouble; I really do have an act for it. I walked along the ledge just below the roof of the building just as planned; making my way towards the alarm system. Any extra weight added to the floor would trigger an alarm; so to say the least I had to be careful. I had just forgotten one thing; a way to keep myself elevated whilst trying to disarm the alarm. _We will cross that bridge when we get there._ Next step, _follow the plan Selina, you got this._ I ran over and cut the power lines to the exhibits cameras: bye, bye surveillance.  
  
And then it happened. It was one of those moments they always try to describe in books and movies. Y'know when you hear that scream. It's like an inhuman cry for help. Like the scream the mum does when she finds out her child is dead. Yeah one of those. I felt all the hair on the back of my neck stand to attention. The screams continued; and I realised why all my hairs stood up. Another scream. I recognised the voice. Another. Before I even had time to process what I was doing my legs were carrying me through the same duct I had slipped through.  
  
The sight I saw was as horrific as the screams. The once freshly snow laden alleyway coated with the crimson shine of blood. She lay there lacerations covering her body; she had lost weight and then I saw him. He was as in darkness, all I could see was a shadow and he stood over her body. Without even thinking, a snarl escaped, and I pounced. I was on his back forcing him to the ground; he turned to face his attacker. I would show him no sympathy; because he had shown her none. He turned to face me just as I delivered the first punch to his face. He had hurt her; and for all I knew he had killed her, so I kept punching. Even after breaking my left hand, I continued to deliver more and more punches. Then there was silence; no more begging for his life. I didn't even stop to think about the fact that this was the first person I killed. I ran over to the lifeless body still on the floor; _Thank God_ , she still had a pulse.  
  
"I am so sorry." 

I could feel the tears warming my cheeks, this was my fault.   
  


"Please forgive me. Jesus what did he do to you?" 

I lifted her up and ran as fast as I could; I had just found her, I was not going to lose her now. 

"Come on, hang in there you can do it."   
  
I continued the chant, hoping that she could hear me. My hand stung but it didn't matter. The only thing on my mind was getting her to safety. I must have been running for about twenty minutes and then I arrived. It was a clinic that I used to go to back in the day; when I was either beaten or where she took me when I had overdosed. I could feel the exhaustion start to weigh on my arms, I carefully set her down on the ground, turned and noticed a doctor standing on the ramp at the entrance of the building. She was an older lady, but she had a friendly face. She knew exactly where she had opened that clinic, and it was treated so much more like a hospital than a clinic.    
  
"Please…Help her…"

She immediately looked in my direction, her eyes went wide.   
  


"Of course!"   
  


"Thank you…" 

Tears were streaming down my face as the woman ran off.   
  


"I need some help out here!"   
  
I could hear her cry from outside as I looked down at her noting every injury. She had a black eye, several cuts to the face, her clothes ripped, deep cuts covering her torso and fresh bruises on her arms and neck. I was too scared to continue fearing the worst. Then I just stared at her; hoping she would open her eyes and look at me. Her hair was a mess, and some chunks had been ripped out. I felt my stomach turn; I didn't torture that guy enough.   
  
The older doctor returned, after what felt like an eternity, I had taken to holding her crying softly into her ear; she was accompanied but what could only be described as an army of doctors. The older doctor pulled me off her as the others picked her up and placed her gently on the gurney. I continued to watch the doctors until the older one grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.   
  
"What happened to this girl?"   
  


"I don't know, I jus..."   
  


"Don't give me that! What happened?"   
  


"I heard her scream and I found her like that."   
  


"Has she taken anything?"   
  


"I'm not sure."

  
She looked at me, deeply, I can only assume to see if I was telling the truth. She then paused as she glanced at my hand. She grabbed it, I winced at the unexpected contact.

“This is swollen. What did you do?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You may have just saved that girl's life.”

I looked away, too embarrassed to look the kind doctor in the face anymore. Saved her life? Saved her life?! It was my fault this happened, I should’ve stopped her, I should’ve gone instead. She did not deserve this. She doesn’t deserve to have someone as vile as me in her life.    
  


"Come with me, I will get you all patched up."   
  


I jumped to my feet and ran into the darkness, I heard her shouts pleading for me to come back but I ignored them. I should have been there sooner. She was in pain because of me. I kept running until I was on the roof of the Gotham Library. I just sat there; looking into the distance. I almost missed the sound of his cape; the 'whoosh' it made as he landed.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  


To be honest his silence was irritating, but at the same time I felt comforted by it. 

"Look if you aren't going to say anything just go."   
  


"I know what you did tonight."   
  


"Yeah, well I did a lot of things tonight."   
  


"Did you need to kill him?"   
  
I rose to my feet and turned to face him.  _ He may be about a foot taller than me but at that point I didn't care. _ He didn't scare me; I was never one of those who are afraid of a little darkness; I am excited by it. The stare off then began; his stone gaze met my fiery one.   
  
"If you saw then you know that I did."   
  


"There is no excuse for murder."   
  


"How can you say that?"   
  


"Your judgement was clouded."   
  


"So? That doesn't make a difference!"   
  


"It does. You made a rash decision based solely on emotion."   
  


I then realised it. He had been hunting me; this was a game of cat and mouse, but I wasn't the cat. I really shouldn't have blamed him but I was so angry I didn't even realise what was happening. I threw my hand towards him to have it struck away. And of course it was my broken hand.   
  
"Fuck!"   
  


"Let me see."   
  


"No, back off."   
  


Silence.   
  


“What should I have done?”

“You had choices.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that. You don’t know what these women go through, you don’t know what happens when one of us comes forward!”   
  


I was losing my cool, but I didn’t care, all I could see was her lying there in all that blood, the doctor's kind eyes telling me I’d saved her. Lies. All Lies.

Silence.

“Us?”

My heart sank. My voice barely came out a whisper.

“What?”

“You said “you don’t know what happens when one of  **us** comes forward””

The rage started to build, it wasn’t him, but he was there he would answer to my pain, my anger.

“Fuck you.”

That took him a little back.

“You have no idea who I am, what I have done to be where I am.”

“I wasn’t...”

“I don’t care what you were or weren’t doing. This isn’t about you, you don’t get to come here and tell me that I didn’t make the right choice. That fucker deserved it, in fact he got off easy.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes. Yes I do. You don’t know me, don't act like you do.”

“You shouldn’t take justice into your own hands, you can’t be judge, jury and executioner.”

“Says who? You? Well news flash for you here Bats; I. am. not. You.”

“I know you aren’t but that doesn’t mean you couldn’t be.”

  
I laughed exasperatedly and turned to start moving away, only to be pulled back.   
  
"Don't touch me!"   
  
He just held me there in an intense gaze, his eyes felt like they were analysing my soul. I stopped fighting, because I wasn’t mad at him, he wasn’t to blame, yes he was being a dick, but he was there; he was checking in on me, the only other person in my life who had done that in my life had just been attacked. I could feel the emotions swell again in my stomach. Then he caught me off guard; his lips grazed mine and I couldn't fight it, I deepened the kiss. Desperation, anger, lust. I was getting a high off of this. He was slowly becoming something I wanted more of. It was a dangerous move but I don't think I have ever made a better decision. So there I was; on the roof of the Library; in the middle of a kiss with Gotham's Dark Knight and there was one thing I couldn't get out of my head: the sight of the girl beaten to within an inch of her life and left to die. I felt my hairs stand on end again as I brought myself to a silent prayer. Please forgive me Holly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	6. My Day at the Free Clinic

When I eventually woke from my slumber I was in my bed; the low winter sun was shining and bringing the most delicate warmth to my skin. I had a pounding headache and my legs and arms were stiff; not a pleasant experience. I noticed that my hand was swollen and very badly bruised. I needed to see a doctor. After a quick phone call I scheduled an appointment; I only had to survive three more days and then I would be seen.   
  
The days leading up to my appointment consisted of me staying in bed all day, watching crap movies and ordering take-out: not very exciting at all. My dreams showed me what I believed was my future; me leaving Gotham, being happy, no one to answer to, no responsibilities. I dreamed of my freedom from Gotham's grasp and for those brief moments, my dreams were possible realities. What I did not realise was that there was no way that I could leave.   
  
I slowly pulled myself off of my bed, groaning and moaning, pulled on whatever I could find lying around the floor of my room; being gentle enough not to use my sore hand in the process. I needed to start being more careful; not being so hot headed and picking fights.   
  
After an hour's walk, which I would usually do in half the time, I arrived at the clinic. It was here when I stopped and realised the fatal mistake I had just made; Holly could still be in this place. The thought brought me crashing back down to reality,  _ what if she’s awake? Oh God what if she died?  _ I shook off the thought and headed inside.   
  
As I walked through the doors to the reception area, I saw the same doctor I had dropped Holly off with. I quickly moved out of her line of sight and carried on forward. I was met by this toad of a woman, clearly in love with her job and the people it treats.   
  
"Hi, I have an appointment."   
  
"What's the name?   
  
"Catherine Tayles."   
  
"Well the doctor has another appointment at the moment, so fill in this form and return it to me."   
  
She practically threw the broken clipboard and barely functional pen at me. I attempted to catch them but failed miserably; they landed on the floor.   
  
"Excuse me, could I have a hand picking them up?"   
  
She shot me this incredible dirty look and I knew I was not going to get any assistance. I attempted to lower myself without hurting but that escalated to a complete failure and finished with me inhaling sharply through gritted teeth.   
  
A moment or two passed before someone came over and helped me pick it up. I turned to face the person who gave me assistance and there she was staring me in the face; the doctor.   
  
"There you go; you are lucky, my last appointment just cancelled I can see you now."   
  
I nodded and followed her through the maze of corridors that led to an empty examination room. She opened the door and asked me to sit on the examination table; so I did.   
  
"Can I start by taking your name?"   
  
"Catherine Tayles."   
  
"Your real name?"   
  
I paused and stared at her for a moment.   
  
"I’ve operated this clinic for the last decade, I have seen you here before and every time you come here you use a different name. You do know about doctor patient confidentiality right?"   
  
I nodded slowly.   
  
"So what's your name?"   
  
"Selina Kyle"   
  
"Selina, see that's a pretty name, it suits you. I am Dr Leslie Thompkins. What seems to be the problem?"   
  
"I, uh, I’ve done something to my hand."   
  
"Where did you get those bruises from?"   
  
"What bruise?"   
  
She then took over a mirror and I had two massive bruises, one my left cheek and the other was on my right temple, that must have been from my good friends at Charme from a few nights ago; I looked a mess.   
  
"You didn't know you were bruised?"   
  
"No."   
  
"How did you receive your injuries?"   
  
Now that question threw me off; I hadn't even thought of an excuse.   
  
"I... fell down some stairs."   
  
Wow that was terrible, no one would believe that.   
  
"You fell down some stairs?"   
  
"Yeah…"   
  
"Can I see your hand?"   
  
I gave her my hand so she could inspect it.   
  
"It looks like a fracture in the fourth metacarpal."   
  
"Sorry in English?"   
  
"It's what is commonly known as a boxer's fracture, it's where you fracture one of the bones in your hand about here."   
  
She gestured to the back of her hand just below her ring finger.   
  
"It looks to me that you have fractured it there. That explains the bruising and swelling."   
  
"How does it usually happen?"   
  
"You would have had to punch something hard with an incredible force."   
  
"Oh right."   
  
"Ok… we'll have to take you for an x-ray to check if I am right and assess our next steps.”   
  
Leslie then put me into a wheelchair, and tried to keep me positive telling me that it was just clinic policy when she saw the expression on my face. She wheeled me down the corridor into the room and the process began. It took all of twenty minutes to be seen and the x-rays themselves only took about ten minutes to take.   
  
"Ok that's you done; can I ask that you stay here until I have had a chance to examine them? You might need a splint you see and I don't want to send you away and then have to call you back on another day."   
  
"Yeah that's fine."   
  
So there I sat for about an hour, thinking about the previous night, I could still hear the sound of his face breaking under my fist,  _ oh god I’m gonna be sick _ . I burst through the stall door barely making it in time, I sat on the cold hard floor taking deep shallow breaths as quietly as I could, trying to distract myself by thinking of anything else, but the images just kept coming worse and worse, I heard the door open and I held my breath in anticipation.

“Dr Thompkins the patient is still unresponsive. I think it’s time to move her to a hospital”

“I can’t do that.”

“It’s not right to keep her here. Her injuries are so severe she needs a fully staffed ER.”

“You saw the look on that woman’s face when she brought her in didn’t you Kylie? This girl doesn’t have insurance, she needs our help.”

“But for all we know her masked friend did this to her, this is borderline neglect.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, thank you for your input but I can’t turn her away.”

“I’m not talking about turning her away. I’m saying that we need to admit that we aren’t equipped to deal with everything.”

There was a long pause. I’m not even sure when I started holding my breath.

“You’re right, but I’m not just passing her off. Call me irresponsible or bring me up to the board, but if she wakes up and has scars that may never fade and hospital bills she could never pay, I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

“God, I knew I made the right choice coming to work for you Leslie.”

I could hear a soft, warm laughter shared between them before they left. I pulled myself off the floor and headed back to the waiting room. It wasn’t long before she was guiding me back to the room.

  
"Ok Selina, good news, no splint I just need to tape it up for you. I was right about your hand, if you see here."   
  
She gestured towards the first x-ray and it showed a fracture exactly where she said she thought there would be.   
  
"Right here, you can see the fracture. I thought it was a lot worse but I think that was but I think that's because of the swelling, did you hit it again after injuring it?"

I looked down and nodded slightly. She wrapped my hand up, it felt tight but better than it had in days. I was lost in a world of my own when her voice snapped me right out of it.

“Would you like to see her?”

I hesitated, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Sorry?”

“Your friend. The one you took in the other night?”

“I don’t…”

I trailed off. I didn’t know what to say. How could she know?

“Your hand.”

She offered.

“I knew the second I saw your hand, same type of injury, same colour of green eyes.”

I looked down again. I began to shake uncontrollably.

“You can see her if you’d like. I know you must be worried about her.”

Tears stung my eyes. I wanted to run, get out of there and never come back.

“I can’t.”

My mouth betrayed me.

“It’s my fault she’s in here, she doesn’t need someone like me around.”

I felt the tears roll down my face, I couldn’t stop them. I didn’t even try.

“Come with me.”

She led me through the dull hallways and outside the room. She opened the door and guided me in. There she was, she looked so much smaller, so pale, lifeless. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I fell to my knees by her bed, grabbed her hand chanting a thousand apologies. I felt the warm doctor's hand hold my shoulder.

“You didn’t do this to her, she is here, she is safe, that is thanks to you.”

  
I couldn’t remember the last time I cried like this, but this woman opened my heart. For the briefest of moments it wasn’t about my plan, the oncoming storm. It was about this girl, who needed me, who I let down. Someone I would never stop apologising to.  _ I will make this up to you Holly.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Apologies for the lateness of the chapter, yesterday just got away from me a bit. I hope you enjoyed, just wanted to clear this up now cause it may become more apparent when stuff like this happens in the fic, I am not American, most of how I am writing the Free Clinic/ Medical stuff is from research and TV shows so its not amazing knowledge I hope what I have written does still make sense and doesn't pull you out the story.
> 
> As always feel free to follow me on Tumblr or Twitter for more content!
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Amelia x


	7. Guilt

Every night has been the same; and that's only if I can sleep. I wake up screaming, in a cold sweat, my mind filled with the images of finding Holly. No matter how many times I saw it, it was still the most horrific thing I have seen. Well at least in person. I haven't gone back to see her, I can't see her like that again; it is just a reminder of my failure. The Cat hasn't made an appearance in a while, and my hand was starting to feel a lot better. _Maybe it's time to change that._

The problem being I had never felt as numb as I did during that time. I was blaming myself; I still do. He was my client, my regular, and I just let her go. I knew what he was like. I should have stopped her, but I didn't. Guilt had consumed me in a way that I had never known. And I thought the best way to get past all that pent up emotion was to carry on: like nothing had ever happened. I didn't think about how hard that would be on me. I realise it now; why I felt all that guilt. I had just let all this stuff happen to the only person I had that I could call a friend. My best friend? I don't know about back then, all I do know is I think I am starting to care now.

I threw myself onto my bed and just lay there. Eyes wide open. I don't know what I was doing, or what I was hoping to achieve, but I just lay there: losing myself in my own thoughts.  
What the hell is happening to me?

_Come on Selina, you are stronger than this. She is one girl. There are at least another three billion others out there. Why do you care for her? What makes her so special?_

'Don't tell me you are going soft on me. You wanted this. You begged for it. Don't back out now, after all you have achieved, what you could achieve. You have the potential to do so much more; be so much more. I won't let you drag yourself down.' I shook off the thought and threw on some clothes. _A walk, that will clear my head._

Walking around the town, I realised how cooped up I had been. Three weeks of moping, feeling guilty, and not doing very much of anything. It was pathetic. The tape would be off soon, I needed to plan the next job. Maybe something a little less in your face than usual. Something that would ease myself back into it.

I walked into my local coffee shop, ordered my usual latte and sugar cookie and sat in my usual chair. My mind drifted back to that alley. _Was the Caped Crusader right? Should I really not have killed him?_ I felt my stomach churn again. What was this? Regret? I killed a man. No. Not a man, an animal. I still felt the bile rise to the back of my throat. I didn't even check if I had left behind any physical evidence, that was so stupid. I had been reckless, that can't happen again. No more stupid mistakes like that.

"I asked for a **soy** caramel latte, God I can taste the difference you know, I'm not some kind of invalid. Although with a place like this you are probably used to that."

"I am so sorry sir, it's her first day…"

"Don't give me that crap, it's coffee. She isn't doing open heart surgery, it isn't difficult. Don't you know who I am?"

My thoughts were interrupted by this unpleasant excuse of a human being, you can tell by the look of that sweater vest that this guy comes from money. Daddy probably owned a business nearby and these unfortunate people were just his choice for the day. The server looked like she was going to cry. I'd feel sorry for her, but why waste the energy. This dick however, he has caught my attention.

"You know what I'm leaving, you will be hearing from my lawyers. Ridiculous!"

He started to storm out, I decided to follow him.

No matter where this rich asshole went, he maintained that high and mighty attitude. _Pretentious prick._ These people are all the same, and in a place like Gotham they lord it over people's heads. Like they are so much better than you. _Well okay. How about we make one of these sons of bitches feel some karmic retribution?_ We were at a very high end restaurant, and I was luckily seated the table just across from him. After hearing him go on and on about himself to this airhead.

"Sweetheart, remember we have dinner with your parents this Thursday because we have the Charity Gala this Friday night."

"God, what is it this time, children? Monkeys? Just seems like a whole waste of time and money to me."

"It's the Arkham dementia charity I believe."

"Well what's the point of paying? It's not like they'll remember it."

_And of course they are laughing. What a bunch of assholes. Someone needed to do something about assholes like that._

I stood up and left, I needed to get an outfit if I was gonna blend in with this lot. I headed to a local dress store hoping for inspiration to hit. Walking through the store I felt my hand reach for a few choices but my mind was elsewhere. Holly. No matter how hard I was trying to avoid thinking about her she just kept catching up to me. I was having flashbacks of that night, being brought back to that alley, the crimson coating of blood over the freshly laid snow, the blood curdling scream. It was as if my guilt was coursing through my veins, being pumped into every cell in my body. That's the thing, you can't outrun guilt; no matter where you go or how far you run, it'll always catch up to you, something I keep learning about.

I shook off the thoughts and brought my attention back into the room, I was never really much of a dress person, they just didn't really feel like me. Don't get me wrong, I have been known to wear them, I just always felt like I was more of a spandex catsuit kinda girl. Varying colors, sizes, lengths, cuts, there were so many I could choose from that I was actually struggling to find one. And then I saw it, tucked at almost the back of the store, I found this beautiful black number, a black lace maxi dress with a slit showing off all the way up to my upper left thigh. I picked it up and turned, and right in front of me was the perfect simple white clutch that would bring the look together, it was as if fate saw I was struggling and intervened, well if you believe in that kinda thing. And all it would need was a simple pair black heels and I would surely make an impression.

I practically skipped from the store to home, I was tingling with the excitement of what was ahead of me, my mind leaping to the most wonderful thoughts of money and how to spend it all. The rest of my evening eating Chinese food and learning everything I could about the crowd that would be gathering at this prestigious event. Most of the Gotham elite would be there from the billionaire orphan to the mayor. I just had to decide which one of these honorary douches would be the best mark. Should it be the coffee house douche? Or maybe I could sink my teeth into much bigger prey. _This is going to be a lot of fun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	8. The Gala

The rest of the week seemed to fly by; the progression from me relearning how to walk in heels, I hadn’t realised how long it had been, to the info I collected on some of the more esteemed guests. I had selected my target; his name was George Kensington the type who donates to a charity for children, what most people don't know is that his brother-in-law owns the charity so it ends up with most of it back. I am sure a few million dollars won't go missed. So I got myself dressed up and headed to the gala,  _ let’s make some rich dick mad. _

I was early. I was so God damn early. There was practically no one there, of course seven doesn’t mean seven. So I sat and had a drink and surely enough one by one they came pouring into the venue, from the coffee shop douche to my mark himself. I made sure not to get too close too soon, I mingled with the others, talking nonsense about things I’ve never been interested in. I had to play this smart, can’t go rushing in and blow this opportunity. Then there was a laugh, an annoying self righteous laugh that cut through the noise of the event, and there he was. Bruce Wayne, a girl on each arm and looking like the spoilt little rich kid he is. Handsome, of course, but smug and arrogant.  _ God, maybe this is the guy I should be targeting. _

I saw Kensington head to the bar across the room, this is my chance. I move through the crowd, not taking my eyes off of my prey. Moving softly and delicately to reach my very plump meal ticket.

“Well, who do we have here?”

Bruce Wayne, you son of a bitch.

“Are you new in town?”

“Excuse me?”

“I know everyone that comes to these things and I would remember meeting someone as memorable as you.”

I bit back the frustration that was threatening to show on my face. Up close his smile was mesmerising, I could see why women fell for a man like this.  _ I could see why I fell for a man like him. _

“Yeah this is my first one. Gala, I mean. I feel so out of place.”

I acted nervously hoping he would back off, be disinterested in the shy little gala virgin, but it made his intoxicating smile grow. I looked into his face and felt my knees go weak.  _ That is one hell of a smile. _

“Ms?”

“Tayles. Catherine Tayles.”

“Bruce Wayne”

“Yeah I know who you are, I don’t think you can be in Gotham and not know who the Waynes are.”

“Then tell me why haven’t I ever seen you at one of these Ms Tayles.”

“Please, call me Catherine.”

I extended my hand against my will, he took it and placed a light kiss against the back of my hand, his lips were soft and so enticingly warm..

“Delighted to meet you, Catherine.”

I felt a warmth spread to my cheeks,  _ why am I getting so flustered? _

“But you avoided my question.”

He flashed me a cheeky grin and I couldn’t help but return it.

“Well, Mr Wayne.”

“Please, call me Bruce.”

“Alright, Bruce. Well my family moved out of Gotham when I was a little girl, I’ve only recently got back into the city.”

“And now fate has brought you here to me.”

And there it was, the arrogance. More charming than I imagined he’d be but now he thinks I’ll drop everything for him.  _ What a prick.  _ I leaned in real close to him, making sure he could breathe in my entire aroma, knowing what my fragrance does to men, and whispered softly.

“I think your girlfriends might be getting a little jealous.”

He turned to follow where I gestured with my eyes and I used the opportunity to take my leave. I swear I saw him tense when I got close. It made me feel powerful, a feeling I could seriously get used to. I got to the bar but no mark, I searched high and low but Kensington had gone. Looking back over the room of guests I saw Bruce Wayne in the centre of all the commotion, laughing, being his charming self and that made me sick to my stomach.  _ Fuck. Thanks a lot Bruce fucking Wayne. _

  
I was fed up so I went home and put on that already familiar costume and hit the rooftops to calm myself. I wasn't long before I was throwing myself over the buildings. I was getting better, I wasn't struggling for breath as much, my only problem was, and still is, the longer jumps. I need to find a way to help propel myself for those jumps. I climbed onto the roof of the Art Gallery and finally rested; looking at the view before me. This has the best view in all of Gotham; in my unbiased opinion. I lay back and closed my eyes; I must have dozed off for a little while because I didn't hear the footsteps until they were right beside me.   
  
"You really need to stop sneaking up on people."   
  
"And here was me thinking we hadn't met."   
  
My eyes flew open; that was not the Batman; that was a woman and the woman before me was not what I was expecting to see. She had long flowing red hair and her skin seemed to glow with a green hue. And I thought I looked bad, at least I didn't look like a plant.   
  
"And you are?"   
  
"Ivy, Poison Ivy."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"I have a proposition for you."   
  
"Listen Red, I don't play well with others."   
  
I started to walk away whilst turning slowly when I walked into someone else. He was also green and his eyes shone like emeralds. The thing that instantly confused me was he was dressed in a security guard uniform.   
  
"Who's your friend?"   
  
"Just a flesh-ling that was left to guard this monstrosity."   
  
"And what's with all the green?"   
  
"Just a little side effect of my little babies."   
  
That may have freaked me out a little; was the bitch high? She sounded crazier than The Joker; but then with more and more stories about so-called 'superpowers' I might have believed her. I decided to do the sensible thing and get the hell out of there. I turned around again to see another guard, and another. I had a feeling I didn't really have a choice in this; but no one forces me to do something I don't want to do.   
  
"You have a lot of boyfriends; you better watch out you might start getting a reputation."   
  
"Very funny, now let's talk business."   
  
"I'm not fond of people forcing me to do things."   
  
It was at that moment that a vine blasted through the floor and grabbed me, throwing me against a wall where more vines met me pinning me to it.   
  
"Alright, I'm all ears."   
  
"I need you to acquire something for me."   
  
"You know hun, I usually wait until the second date for the foreplay."   
  
"Well that's a shame, because I'm in a bit of a rush."   
  
I used all the strength I had and managed to snap the vines, freeing myself, I landed on my feet ready for what her next move would be.   
  
"Stronger than you look, that was rather impressive Cat."   
  
"Thank you, now is there anything else I can assist you with?"   
  
"I can think of at least five."   
  
And on that cue the five security guards charged at me. Speed was my definite advantage; these guys were rather strong so I had to make sure that I was always a step ahead; which for me is never a difficult task. The fight didn't last too long and I quickly finished the last guy off with an axe kick that landed perfectly to his head. I spun to her and readied myself to attack.   
  
"I'm impressed, you're hired."   
  
"What?"   
  
"One of my beautiful babies has been stolen, I’d like you to get it back for me."   
  
"What?"

She held out her hand and in it grew a flower, it was perhaps the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.

“She looks like her sister here, so beautiful and precious. They are keeping her locked away and have safeguarded her from me, I have no way to reach her, and I can hear her crying for me.”

I swear I could see her tearing up talking about a plant. Very strange lady.

“So you want me to get this plant for you?”

“Yes without her I am unable to continue my work, she is the only one of her kind, others look similar but lack her power and I need her.”

“And why would I help you?”

She reached across and pulled a backpack off of one of the guards and threw it at my feet.

“Your payment, half now, half on delivery. All the info you will need is in there also.”

And bent over and opened the bag.

“This is $25,000”

“I know. Oh and this should go without saying, but in case you are as moronic as the other flesh sacks, don’t you dare try and cross me Kitty Cat.”   
  
And with that she was gone and I was left with a broken Art Gallery. I turned slowly and assessed the damage whilst throwing the bag over my shoulders and in the corner of my eye I saw him. The Dark Knight. He slowly emerged from the shadows and approached me.   
  
Stare.   
  
"This wasn't me."   
  
Silence.   
  
"You really like to brood."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Look I don't care if you don't believe me."   
  
Silence.   
  
"It was that Ivy girl, not me."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Then why didn't you say anything?"   
  
"There was nothing to be said."   
  
"You're an ass."

  
I swear to this day that I saw it. He gave in to a small smile; I saw it, twitching at the corners of his mouth. 

“Look about the other night…”

  
I trailed off. I had no idea what to say. He didn’t have anything to add either.  _ Why is this man so fucking awkward? _ So I did the only thing I could think of, I pressed our lips together; exploring the already familiar feeling of his mouth. The kisses always felt like two forces colliding; both equally powerful and deadly. There was always a fight for dominance and both of us were both too stubborn to give in; so I pushed him off me, a devilish grin on my face.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?"   
  
"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."   
  
And with that I turned on the ball of my foot and ran back to my apartment; I needed to get my beauty sleep. I had a heist to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	9. The Search for Flowers

$25,000. I’d never seen that much money in my life, and that was only half. It’s almost sad how little that sounds to me now, but at the time I was over the moon. I couldn’t do anything with it but I was over the moon, My dreams were filled with new cities and expensive food, I could finally do it, see the sights I had only ever dreamed of. It was in reach. I could get out of this crummy old town and never come back. I could’ve screamed with joy, for the first time in my life I was truly happy. All that I had to do was steal some stupid plant? Easy.  _ Boy if only life were ever that simple. _

My happy parade of thoughts were instantly silenced by the ringing of my cell phone. Dr Thompkins? 

“Hello?”

“Good afternoon, Selina, it's Dr Thompkins, I was just wondering if it were at all possible if you could come and see me today?”

“Am I not meant to be seeing you next week for a check up on my hand?”

“This is important, it’s….. It’s about your friend?”

My heart sank through the floor, it was like I could feel my heartbeat in my feet. Oh God, she’s dead isn’t she, she’s dead and it’s all my fault. I did this to her, I wasn’t quick enough, I shouldn’t have let her go, I could feel myself sinking into the black pit of guilt that had pooled at my feet, I was slowly sinking in it, like quick sand, but something flashed within me, everything went white, I didn’t even think, my feet were already moving on their own. I honestly to this day don’t know if I even locked the door and before long I found myself in the clinic barely recognising my own voice as I screamed to find out what was going on. 

_ The looks I got that day didn’t matter, I needed to know she was safe, that she was okay. I think a small part of me even then knew how much she meant to me, I was just too scared to admit it. _

Then I felt it, that reassuring hand, like she was grounding me to the Earth.

“Doc you have to tell me she’s ok, please.”

I could hear the pain in my own voice, the panic, the worry. This was my fault, if I hadn’t let her go none of this would’ve happened, she could’ve been safe. 

_ You know you shouldn’t care, she is tying you here, you just need to take care of yourself, nothing and no one else matters.  _ I kept trying to stop thinking those thoughts, but a part of me was screaming, telling me to just leave, nothing good would come from trying to help her, I am so unbelievably glad that I didn’t listen.

“She’s fine, now.”

“What do you mean now? What happened?”

She began to describe the series of events that happened over the last few days, the potential stroke that they think happened from the injuries she had received to her head from her attack, and that they had to transport her to an actual hospital, that she had had such a shock that she was awake for less than ten minutes and again lost consciousness and hadn’t woken since. 

_ When I think of hearing that news, my heart sinks, I had fooled myself into forgetting about her, gotten myself distracted with the fancy gala and grabbing the attention of men. Whilst she sat there scared, needing someone by her. Her parents abandoned her damnit. I should have been there, she deserved that much at least.  _

“I’m sorry Selina.”

“No. You did everything you could, thank you.”

“I didn’t want to put her there, I know she doesn’t necessarily have the funds to be able to support a bill like that but my board found out and I had no choice.”

“Please stop. You have done more than enough for her, thank you.”

“Okay, well if you want to check on her she’s at…”

I stopped for the first time in what felt like years. It was like I was in slow motion whilst everything else passed at its normal rate, I could feel the turning of the Earth, the small hairs on my body reacting to all the smallest movements in the air and I felt like I could hear everything and nothing all at once. Everything was so crystal clear but faded and blurry, I had to fix this, make it right. I felt a shudder go down my spine, it felt like someone was watching me, it felt like someone was calling my name but they were so far away.

“Selina?”

“Yeah?”

I shook myself out of it. 

“I thought we could have a look at that hand of yours, means you didn’t waste a trip down here.”

“Yeah. Sure. Um Dr Thompkins?”

“Yes?”

“How does someone go about paying for someone else’s hospital bills?”

The warm smile she gave me went over my head. I needed to do something, I needed to make sure that if I wasn’t here at least she wasn’t drowning in debt. It was the very least I could do. I didn’t care that it was using money that I was getting from a job, I couldn’t have her suffering more because of me, I had to pay her back somehow, apologise for what I had let happen to her.

_ Leslie Thompkins, a woman to be admired, a person who pushed me always. Your kindness helped me in ways I don’t think you even knew. If I make it out of this, I promise you, I will not let you down again. I will be a woman who you are proud of, someone who is more than this self serving person you knew. _

I left the free clinic, I was given the all clear, my hand had mended, the Cat could return, but I couldn’t help but feel almost dejected, Holly had woken up even if only for a brief while, and the shock of what had happened to her almost killed her. She was alone, confused and scared, so yes I paid the bills, it's the least I could do, after all it should have been me.

When I returned to my apartment I pushed it all down, picked up the folder from Ivy, and began doing my research. The group that had the flower, seemed to be some kind of weird medical research group with ties to the military. No wonder the money was good. They seemed to be interested in the healing properties of the plant itself, by the tests they’d run it could have saved people, but I already made a sacrifice, I could care less for people. This was gonna be hard, very hard. I’d need to find a way in and out without being seen, normally an easy task but the measures that Ivy was reporting in the file seemed insane. I can see why she was hesitant to do it herself. There is always a way, I just needed to keep looking and I’d find it. 

So I sat on the couch, hot cup of coffee in hand and tried my best to figure out how I’d be able to do it, from constant guard changes to things that detect temperature changes. It certainly would be more than a little bit challenging, but I’d figure out the way, I always do, because above anything else I can rely on myself, I’ve always had to. The smallest loophole, the weakest link of the armour, I’d find it, I’d take the whole thing down because no matter what I wanted to get out of the city, nothing or no one would ever get in the way of that. _ Or at least, so I thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	10. Think, Act, Attack

**_ALERT!_ **

Life fucking sucks.

**_ALERT!_ **

Like seriously fucking sucks. I guess my ignorance really played me, it didn’t matter how I planned it, it was like there were a million countermeasures.  _ I mean if you are asking if I could do it now, I’d still be unsure. _ So many gadgets and doodads that perfectly countered all plans and backups I had. These guys were expecting this Ivy girl to try and steal this plant back, they were not here to play. I ran up and snatched the plant, carefully placing it in the case I took with me.

“Don’t move!”

Fuck.

“Turn around. Slowly.”

I turned to face the armed entourage who came to greet me.

“Come on now boys, is this anyway to treat a lady?”

I let a smirk play at the sides of my mouth.

“Who sent you?”

“Me? I just took a wrong turn, that’s all. Now come on, what do you say, how about we lower them guns?”

“And why would I do that?”

“There are three of you and only one of me, you have me outmanned and outgunned, you could at least try and make this a fair fight.”

I heard them cock their guns and I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t terrified. I swallowed thickly, I felt frozen to the ground and honestly for a second I thought about giving up.

“Now the way I see it Miss, you have two options.”

_ I’ve never been shot before, shot at sure but they were handguns, these guys have assault weapons, much higher chance of death. _

“Option one, we take that plant back and we let you go with your tail tucked between your legs to your little green girlfriend and tell her how stupid this plan was.”

_ There is nothing here I can arm myself with. Fuck, fuck ,fuck, what am I supposed to do? Think Selina, think. _

“Option two, you try and get through me and my guys here and I promise you, we will mow you down faster than you’d be able to move a foot.”

_ Surveying my surroundings, its nothing, empty boxes, fancy equipment all secured to walls, some cables hanging from the…. Gotcha. _

“It’s your choice sweetheart.”

_ Oh, this guy definitely wants a swift kick to the nuts, arrogant bastard. _ I took a tentative step forward and they immediately raised their guns.

“Woah, boys lets be cool.”

I pulled the case out and slowly lowered it to the ground kicking it so it slid across the room to the armed men.

“No need for anyone to be hurt right?”

There was a pause as the guard inspected the box, the air was so thick and awkward, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Part of me loved every second of it, the tension, the danger, ever the thrill seeker. He cleared his throat as he straightened himself upright.

“About that, I just think that your little girlfriend will get the message better if you didn’t come back at all, don’t you?”

I scoffed, of course the guy was not gonna let me go, but I had a plan so I wasn’t worried. It was time to make a move, I just had to get a little closer.

“You know for an asshole you are quite attractive.”

Small step forward. He laughed signalling for the others to lower their guns.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Small step forward.

“You have those classic Roman features.”

Whatever that means. Small step forward. Almost there.

“Really?”

Small step forward. Gotcha.

“Oh yeah, I’ll try not to break anything.”

There was a flash of confusion as I pounced. I jumped up and grabbed the cable hanging from the ceiling, using the momentum I threw my body horizontally, spinning as quickly as I could and knocking all three men to the ground. Two of them were out cold, the only one remaining was the leader of the pact. I walked over to him as he started to get up, I pinned him down with my foot to his throat.

“Nice try  _ sweetheart _ .”

With a swift kick he was out cold, I walked over and collected my reward, and ran as quickly as I could. Thanking whatever deity that saved me and it wasn't long until I was back on the rooftops, I stopped sitting on the edge, looking out at the cityscape. 

Honestly, I couldn’t believe I’d gotten away with it. Obstacle after obstacle, I was surprised I was even still alive. I did it. I could get out. Holly might not be awake but at least she wouldn’t have bills and now I had the money again to just go. No more guilt. The meet with Ivy was set, and all I had to do was decide where to go first. I pulled the case outta my bag and opened it up, looking at this plant she was so obsessed with. So pretty, so delicate, and then something hit me, hard.

I watched it with subtle disbelief as the plant fell from the top of the building, falling, falling, falling until smash. I hadn’t even registered that I had fallen briefly with it too until I was being hoisted up into safety.  _ This fucking guy.  _ It was then that a massive brute of a human came crashing through the roof. This guy was perhaps the biggest person I have ever seen.

“What the...”

“Go. Now!”

He practically screamed at me, clearly not in the mood for jokes, I turned on my heel and started running, the brute picked up the Dark Knight and threw him through a building.  _ Ouch. _ He turned and locked his sights on me.  _ Oh fuck. _ I turned and started leaping across rooftops, I had an advantage when it came to speed but this guy could really throw himself and if he caught me I dread to think what would happen. 

_ He is gaining on me, shit the stamina alone is crazy. _

There was a whoosh and an almighty smashing noise, I skidded to a halt and spun around.  _ How the fuck did he get up so quickly?  _ The big guy was down, what appeared to be a crater surrounded his unconscious body.

“Are you okay?”

He walked up to me, a look of genuine concern painted across his face, and in that moment I felt so unbelievably happy, like nothing else matter because he looked at me like that and he was checking on me even though he had definitely been hurt, but then the image of that flower falling came into my head, and all those thoughts were burnt in the fire that ignited inside of me.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I’m not okay. Do you realise what your stupid little fight did?” 

He said nothing, but the concern faded and was replaced with that statuesque brood. Part of me was sad, knowing I was the reason our societal masks had been placed back on and we were back to arguing, but he caused this.

“I have now lost out on money because of you and you’re stupid fucking gorilla friend. Good money. Money I needed.”

I paused taking in his face as he processed the information I had just given him.  _ He truly is stunning. Stop it Selina. _

“If I didn’t intervene people would have died. I won’t apologise for you losing money because I broke something you stole.”

“You son of a bitch. I worked to get that, don’t make it sound like it was nothing.”

“It wasn’t yours.”

“It wasn’t theirs either!”

“That doesn’t make it okay.”

“I am getting so fed up with your high moral compass. We get it, you are this great big hero, congratulations, but that doesn’t mean that regular people aren’t struggling financially, does it?”

Silence.

“Don’t do that, don’t give me the silent treatment.”

“But you aren’t doing it for other people. You are doing it for yourself.”

“How many times do I need to say this. You do not know me. You don’t get to say things like that to me.”

“Then who are you helping?”

This time I was silent.

“Like I said, only for yourself, it's just selfish gain.”

The sound of my hand striking his face echoed in the streets, my body was trembling, my breathing was shaky, he paused before meeting my eyes again, they were dead. No emotion. My anger still brewing inside I felt myself snarling at him. In my gut, I instantly regretted it. He said nothing just turned and disappeared into the night, but one thought kept circling in my head; if he hadn’t been fighting on that particular rooftop, on that particular day, at that particular time all of this never would have happened. I would be gone, but now I’ve done something I regret and I gotta figure out a way to break the news to Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me for more content
> 
> Tumblr ameliatayles.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


	11. Preparation Required

I was about twenty seconds into trying to think of a way to explain to the Glowing Green Goddess that her plant had been destroyed when I gave up. _There would be absolutely no ramifications for taking money as a down payment for a job and not doing it right?_ I would just have to keep a low profile. No Cat for the foreseeable future, at least until I had found a way to break it to her. So I packed my shit and headed to the gym, just because there was no Cat didn’t mean I could get lazy.

“Hey Selina.”

Oh great.

“Hey Pete.”

“Damn that’s the most you’ve ever lifted you’ve really upped your game huh?”

I softly chuckle to myself, setting the weight bar down and taking a long drink of water before answering.

“Yeah Pete, I have.”

I knew it was coming, with Pete it always was and it’s not that I didn’t find him attractive, because he was, it was always just the wrong time with Pete.

“Any plans for the weekend?”

“Sorry Pete, I’m in the middle of this set could we do this later?”

As always his smile didn’t fade, if anything it appeared that he enjoyed the challenge of it all, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find it a little bit endearing.

“Of course! Get your pump on.”

Punctuated with a wink, he left me to complete the workout. 

I walked into the gym showers, set the dial up as high as it could go and closed my eyes, my muscles twitched from the strain of the work out, but the water felt amazing, as if every drop cascading down my naked form was washing away my every pain and anxiety of the last few days. The pain on the Dark Knight’s face, the guilt of not seeing Holly, all just swirling down the drain, unneeded emotion, unneeded upset. Now just gone.

By the time I got out of the gym it was nightfall, the streets were black and filled with the noise of the girls trying to get clients, I lowered my head and moved on, I just needed a nice long sleep, just really refresh the entire system. I walked up the stairs and opened my apartment door and almost tripping over my go bag, throwing down my bag and keys. Something smelled fishy.

  
"Hello Selina."   
  
I practically jumped out of my skin; I spun to face the familiar voice.   
  
"Are you not going to offer me a drink?"   
  
_ Ivy. Oh God. You have got to be kidding me. _   
  
"How did you?!"   
  
"That's really not how you should treat a guest."   
  
"You aren't a guest, I didn't invite you."   
  
Her smile was broad and I could smell the pollen off of her.  _ That’s what it was when I walked in. _ _   
_   
"Wait, how did you know where to find me?"   
  
"Oh please, let's not play these silly games; I'm not your average woman."

I just needed to keep her distracted and wrack my brain for something to tell her.   
  
"But the games are the best part."   
  
She scoffed a small laugh, but other than that ignored my last comment.

“Where is my baby? I cannot feel her presence.”

_ Fuck. Please no. _

“Not here.”

She tilted her head to the left, her gorgeous red curly hair falling and perfectly framing her shoulders.

“Why not.”

Not happy. That was decidedly not a happy tone.

“Batman kinda killed it?”

I have no idea why that came out of my mouth. There was a twinge of something on her face but it was gone so quickly I couldn’t even register what it was.

“I see.”

The silence was long and very awkward, but I couldn’t be the one to break it.

“Then I guess you weren’t the woman I thought you were, I’ll just take the deposit and go.”

_ Shit, this is not gonna help me save face. _

“Well, about that.”

Her eyes flew towards me. I could feel the fire in her gaze. She looked at me expectedly as if she was waiting for me to continue. Growing anxious, I finally let slip.

“I don’t actually have it, BUT, I will get you it back.”

The fire left eyes. Her head fell forward. Then she began laughing, soft at first but growing slightly harder the longer she laughed. I was frozen on the spot, too terrified to move, not knowing how to react to the display in front of me.

“So let me get this clear Kitty Cat.”

Oh no.

“So I pay you half the fee for a job you screw up so immensely that you murdered one of my lovely angels, but you also have the audacity to not even apologise?!”

By the end of her sentence she was shouting and knocking furniture around my apartment.

“My babies have been on this planet for millennium and you and your stupid flesh sacks, pilledge and destory them for your big buildings, whilst they suffer and die, you live a life of luxury.”

Her hair began to stand on its own, her eyes started glowing bright emerald green no sign of irises, her voice almost at a scream. I needed to do something and soon, this was going to escalate.

“You will pay for this, you insufferable maggot, I will rip the bones from your flesh and feed the earth with your rotting corpse.”

I grabbed my go back pulling out my mask and throwing it on, I needed to get her out of the apartment, I couldn’t risk someone seeing my face and recognising me. By the time I was able to refocus on Ivy she had grabbed me by my sweatshirt. She hit me hard in the face, it shocked me how hard she hit, I went to throw a punch but she grabbed my hand, I lost momentum and got a knee to the stomach for the attempt. I buckled over in agony, she grabbed me by the hood and lower back of the sweatshirt and threw me against a wall.  _ Fuck.  _ She approached me again, I swung a leg up to try and connect with her head but she caught it, she cocked her head and smirked before delivering a kick to my stomach, I winced in pain as she grabbed me by the scruff of the sweatshirt and pulled me to my feet.

“Lets see if cats land on their feet.”

She had a sadistic grin and I knew I wasn’t gonna like what was gonna happen next. With all of her might she threw me out of my closed apartment window, I winced as my body made contact with the glass. I felt like I was falling in slow motion, I needed to find a way to slow my fall, I was a top floor apartment, if I didn’t act fast I was done for. _Fuck, think Selina think_. Then there was a whoosh. My body hit the rooftop of another building but I could feel his arms around me trying to soften the blow. _This fucking guy._

“Are you alright?”

“Stay the fuck out of this I can take her.”

I pushed him aside looking for that stupid plant woman.

“Well, well, well, needed to call in back up?”

I let out a yell as I spun to launch my attack, every single thing I threw at her was countered, predicted, I couldn’t land a single blow, after every counter she would return a blow of her own, I could feel my breathing getting heavy, I couldn’t keep up with this. She lifted her leg again, I closed my eyes and accepted my fate, she can win.

But the blow never landed. I peeked my eyes open and he had jumped in. Again. It wasn’t long until it was over. I didn’t even bring myself to watch. I had pulled myself to the edge of the rooftop, letting my legs dangle over. I felt his presence over me.

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

I turned to face him.

“Of course I’m not alright. Why would you do that?!”

Silence. Of course.

“I am not some damsel in distress, I can take care of myself.”

“You needed help.”

“Did I ask for your help?!”

Silence.

“You can’t keep jumping in and trying to save me, I don’t need a hero.”

“You would have died.”

“So?! Maybe I should’ve.”

Silence. But mostly from me. I almost couldn’t believe I had said that. I wasn’t suicidal, I just wanted him to stop, I didn’t want to deal with it all anymore, I didn’t want to explain myself to him. He had just seen me beaten and humiliated, I would not give him the satisfaction of watching it for another second. I spun on my heel and ran off. I knew he wouldn’t follow. I thought it was because of what he thought of me, of how little he thought I was. I dunno, maybe that is why he didn’t. I don’t think I will ever question it, I was just grateful that that night had come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I just wanted to apologize for my sudden disappearance, with Uni work and the death of one of our pets I was in a bad headspace and I couldn't really write. I hope you are all well and taking care of yourselves. As always follow me on Tumblr - ameliatayles or Twitter - @AmeliaTayles for more content :)
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Amelia x

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions regarding the fic or are looking for some more content, please feel free to follow me on Tumblr https://ameliatayles.tumblr.com/ or on Twitter @AmeliaTayles
> 
> Love,
> 
> Amelia x


End file.
